


Caught

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Secrets always come out.





	Caught

“Y’know…it’s weirdly romantic, isn’t it?” you asked, turning onto your side to get a better look at Hotch, the morning sun shining in through the glass and illuminating the room.

“What is?” he mumbled, keeping as quiet as possible so the rest of the team wouldn’t wake up.

“This. Lying here like this”.

“Sleeping on the floor of the station? With the entire team surrounding us?”

You rolled your eyes, Hotch chuckling lightly.

“Well-no…I meant more the sun, the silence…the two of us…”

He smirked, glancing around the room quickly, making sure none of the bodies surrounding you were stirring, before he moved the slightest bit closer, his breath on your face as he threw an arm across your waist.

“It’d be more romantic if we were in a bedroom”, he pointed out, the floor uncomfortable and cold beneath you.

“Don’t worry. Once this case is over-you, me, my bedroom-all night long”, you whispered, closing the distance between the two of you as your lips met his.

The kiss was soft and reserved-you would’ve gladly let Hotch take you right there-had you not been surrounded by the rest of your team in a dead sleep.

You pulled away after a few seconds, shuffling when you heard Derek moving in his sleep, a smile painted on your face at the slight thrill of what you were doing.

It took a few minutes for you to be sure Derek was fully asleep once more, at which point you turned back around and shuffled even closer to Hotch than you had before, pressing yourself against him as he held you close.

Nothing was said between you-just looks and smiles exchanged, with the occasional touch and kiss, simply content to be with each other.

You were both so taken with each other-you’d completely failed to realize there were another set of eyes wide open-staring right at the two of you.

“God-I could sleep for a year”, you groaned, grateful that it’d be a single car ride before you’d get home.

JJ nodded along, yawning as you left the jet behind and made your way to the parking lot.

Rossi watched the two of you walk-before turning to Hotch.

“So…anything I should know?”

Hotch glanced over at him, eyebrow raised, waiting for Rossi to continue.

“Well-I seem to remember having a conversation with you about y/n, not so long ago. And what was it you said? Oh,_ ‘y/n’s just a friend’_”.

Hotch shrugged, avoiding eye-contact with Rossi as his stomach started churning.

“Well-for someone who’s just a friend-you seemed to be getting along a little too well back there”, he teased, smirking when Hotch stopped in his tracks.

Rossi turned around a few steps ahead, seeing the worry on Hotch’s face and deciding to put him at ease.

“Don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me. Although-someone like y/n…if I were you-I’d be yelling it to the world”.

He left on that note-Hotch now wondering why exactly he was hiding your relationship in the first place.


End file.
